


A Knights Untold Duty

by PotatoeQueenLexi



Category: South Park
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Multi, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoeQueenLexi/pseuds/PotatoeQueenLexi
Summary: Just some fluff! Elf kings need sleep too





	A Knights Untold Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366609) by Melancholic Trickster. 



> This piece was inspired bye Melancholic Trickster's art piece Before the Storm! You can check it out on the South Park Amino, where this is also posted! My Name on their is Lexi~ 
> 
> A link to their amino: http://aminoapps.com/p/8gnc08

The knight stood there, unsure if he should approach his king, who in return stared off into the distance, lost in thought. The knight didn't smile, didn't breath. The sight had taken his breath away and left him paralyzed with an emotion he couldn't quite make out. 

The king was still. Anyone would have mistaken him for a statue if it wasn't for the light breeze moving his hair, and the small movement of his chest as he breathed. It wasn't the deep red hair caressing the High Elf's freckled pale skin that enchanted the Knight so. Nor was it the forest of greens in the Elf's eyes that stopped the Knights heart. It was the darken circles under the king's eyes, barely noticeable, and the small tear sliding down his cheek that made the knight pained, enraged and concerned all wrapped tightly in that feeling he wouldn't name.

"What is it Sir Stan? You've been gawking for a while." Came a bird's song like voice, pulling the Knight from his thoughts.

A slight blush bloomed on Stan's face, he thought he was hidden well enough. Coming out from behind the bushes he had been knelt behind, he answered.

"Your Highness, King Kyle I was just making sure you were okay. You've seemed....tired lately." Kyle scoffed and gave a small smile as he turned his head to look at the Knight.

"You were doing that from behind a bush? I didn't know I had such a skilled knight in my court. And I swear if you call my "Highness" again I'll kill you."

Stan gave an embarrassed chuckle and sat next to Kyle.  
" I wasn't sure if I should interrupt you. You seemed.." Stan took a long pause, searching for the right words. " like you wanted to be alone." He finally said.

Kyle only hummed an acknowledgment and went back to staring into space. The pair sat there for what felt like an eternity. Stan gently picked up one of the king's hands and brought it to his lips.

"So, are you okay?" He asked before placing a small kiss on Kyle's hand. Stan then held it between both of his hands, as if he had caught something fragile. 

Kyle sighed and leaned into his knight, placing his free hand on top of his knight's. "I will be. The war. The new new enemy....all of it is...stressful. I haven't been able to sleep, and the few winks I'm able to steal are plagued with worries."

Stan rested his head on top of his king's.  
"You are safe here." He breathed. "I'll watch over you, if you wish to rest."

Kyle let out a pleasant humm.  
"That sounds wonderful." He agreed. Stan let Kyle's hand go free as the king shift to laying, using the knight's lap as a pillow. Stan took his cape off and covered the tired elf. He then gently ran his fingers through the king's hair, till he had fallen asleep. Stan smiled warmly at his king's sleeping face.

"They don't teach you this in knight school" he thought to himself. "They don't teach you what to do if you fall in love with your king. Or if he loves you too. Or what to do if an unforeseen evil wants to take it all from you. They do, however teach you how to be a pillow." He laughed at his own thought, causing the young king to stir. Stan silently whispered an apology to the sleeping beauty and sighed. Tucking a piece of stray red curl behind the Elf's ear, Stan kept watch over his king.


End file.
